Arifureta: From commonplace Self-Insert to the Strongest in Multiverse
by MisterSynergist
Summary: It started with random internet advertisement, but when I completed the questionnaires to kill time, my soul was uprooted then transferred into the body of Hajime Nagumo with the cliché The Gamer and Stats and Skills Stealing cheats. And so, my new life where I live as I please begins! (Wish-Fulfillment Fic. Self-Insert as Hajime. OP Gamer. Harem. Smut. MC-Centric. Xovers later.)
1. Prologue

**This is fanfiction. ****I don't own copyrighted materials**

* * *

My story begins with…

"Man, seriously, reading the novels is waaaaay better than watching the anime. There were many scenes being cut off. The studio butchered Arifureta so much that it wasn't funny. Tsk, I want my six hours and thirty minutes to return!"

…complaining about the anime adaptation of "Arifureta: From Commonplace to the Strongest in the World".

Truth be told, I'd held a high expectation for the anime adaptation of Ryo Shirakome's novels. When the anime airing date had come out, I endured the temptation to fuck it and _just _watch it. However, I'd wanted to binge-watch it, so I waited patiently for three months until it finished airing. I'd even shied away from sites that reviewed the series because I didn't want to get spoiled.

Alas, my expectation was _crushed_. Utterly and brutally. The anime adaptation was sacrilege for the masterpiece that was the novels. I thought Arifureta was a masterpiece because it was my first web novel. I was a hardcore fan and started reading it since the web novels version was translated into my native language. When J-Novel Club translated the light novel version, I have been never late for buying the official translated version. As of now, I have read the translated digital light novel up to the latest volume.

Before I continue, allow me to introduce myself and share a bit of my background story. My name is Ryan Schmitz, 18-years-old, living alone somewhere in California. I filed my emancipation paper when I was 16 years old right after my parent's death in a traffic accident. Since they only left behind a small sum of inheritance, I was forced to get an extra income and then went out for some odd part-time jobs while trying to get my High School's diploma. When my parents were alive, we were only an average mid-class family. Not too rich nor too poor. Since I was their only child, I needed not to think about taking responsibility for any younger sibling.

Living alone as an emancipated minor has its ups and downs, but I would like to think it wasn't that bad. There are people with the worst fate than mine out there. I ought to be grateful for my life, or so I always convince myself to ease my hard life. Of course, I still have some living relatives, but I chose to be emancipated because they were nothing but shameless leeches. I could see it, in their eyes, their greed to get their grubby hands on my inheritance. They didn't even care about me, the nerves those motherfuckers and cocksuckers had! Because of that, our relationship became estranged. But, I digress.

After the end of the credits, I stretch my body and look around. I am currently on a terrace of a small café with free WiFi, enjoying a cup of coffee and spending several hours in my lonesomeness, only being accompanied by a second-hand notebook.

Today is my weekly holiday from my job, so I came here. The place is currently packed with teens. There are even some couples, making me jealous due to my lack of a romantic partner. I silently lament my lonesomeness. I don't have close friends like typical teens. I don't have time to experience youth due to my situation. Still, I have a few acquaintances, but they are acquaintances from my part-time job. Nothing intimate. The last time I had been in a romantic relationship was in high school.

I inhale sharply before exhaling slowly. I then look at my notebook's monitor, put my finger on the mouse pad, and move the cursor to the small red button with a cross symbol in the upper right corner of the browser.

"What's this?" I mumbled faintly. When I was about to close my browser, an internet advertisement cropped up in the window. I blink my eyes in confusion and read the ad.

* * *

Congratulation! You have been chosen as one from countless candidates to enjoy the special privilege! You can ignore this advertisement, but I assure you that you will miss your only chance and come to regret it if you find out later! Click [here] to continue.

* * *

Such a suspicious text was displayed in the window.

"Is this a scam? Oh, well. I have time to kill and since I am bored…"

And so I decided to check out what it is. I click the hyperlink and wait for a moment.

* * *

Thank you for spending your time on this advertisement, but we assure you that you won't regret it. Anyway, do you feel unsatisfied with your current life? Do you wish to be something more? Do you want to have power beyond your wildest dream? Do you want to go in adventure to other worlds you believe as nothing but fictitious? Rejoice, you have been chosen to enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity!

* * *

I read the text silently, bemused.

Dissatisfied with my current life, is it? Wishing for more, you say? I'd be lying if I say I am satisfied with my current life. A small part of me always desires for more, wanting what I can't have, and I believe that it is normal.

Humans are greedy creatures that always want more in their lives. They can't obtain satisfaction easily. Well, there are some modest people who enjoy a modest lifestyle, but they will not mind getting extra.

Wanting power beyond my wildest dream, you ask? Again, it is only natural that I want it. Power, whether it is economy, authority or simple physical power, humans desire them due to their nature to be superior to others.

Going in adventure to fictional worlds? Are you kidding me?! Is this an Isekai Japanese Novels?! Are you out of your mind?! This is a reality, man. Not fiction!

However, I'd be lying if I say I have never thought about it once in my lifetime. It is due to my interest in the Japanese popular subculture. Whether it is anime, manga or web/light novels, I like them for killing my free time.

I started having an interest in Japanese popular subculture before my parents' death. It was started with the English dubbed mainstream anime. To name the few: Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Hunter x Hunter, etc.

I then tried manga after discovering them were adapted. After discovering some manga were adapted from novels, I tried them too. Afterward, I checked out fan-made fictions on the internet and found a fanfiction site. Also, I visited Wikia of certain works to get a better understanding of the elements of the works. Before I knew it, I have become a Japanese popular subculture enthusiast, but it wasn't too far to be called an obsessive level like some individuals who were called "Weeabo" or "Otaku".

I couldn't stop my retorts and ridiculing when I continued reading the advertisement. Even so, I kept reading until I discovered a questionnaire. And due to my boredom and free time, I decided to answer the questions.

The questions and my answers are something like this-

* * *

Question: What do you think about your current life?

Answer: So-so. But it will be great if there is something more. Something worthwhile. Something FUN.

* * *

Question: Would you agree to leave your current life? If you agree, what's your reason?

Answer: If I can get a better life, maybe? Well, my life sucks. My parents died when I was a minor, leaving a small inheritance. I don't have time to enjoy my youth due to works to pay my bills. Also, my relatives are greedy fucks, so I decided to live alone.

* * *

Question: If you get the privilege to choose another world as your destination, where do you want to go?

Answer: The world of anime and manga. I like them. But, I won't mind going to Arifureta world since I like the series.

* * *

Question: In the destination of your choice, what kind of role you wish to have?

Answer: I don't mind to take the place of the protagonist. It's true that the protagonist of Arifureta has a shitty beginning, but he becomes badass later on.

* * *

Question: If you have a choice to pick out, what event/time you want to start in your destination?

Answer: Right after being summoned to Tortus.

* * *

Question: If you have a choice to pick up, what kind of power you wish to have?

Answer: A type of system like The Gamer. I won't mind if I get extra power to take other's power by eating them like what Rimuru or Goblin Rou has. It's better if I get the power to plunder other skills and stats. Better still, it can pillage the skills and stats from dead bodies. The good ol' Isekai Cheat. Muahahahaha! X-P

* * *

After I answered all the questions, I check my answers for the last time before submitting them. While waiting for the process to complete, I shake my head in exasperation. I think,_ "I am really bored if I took this seriously. Well, whatever. There is no harm from this."_

Right at this moment, a new window crops up.

* * *

We have checked and approved your responses. Rejoice, your wish shall become true! You will be transported to your destination in…

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

* * *

There is a countdown, and It goes down every second.

I snort at the advertisement and shake my head in amused exasperation. When I attempt to close the window for good, it keeps popping up. I repeat my attempt, but the window is very persistent.

I become annoyed quickly and wonder if the advertisement brought malware or a virus with it. But my anti-malware and the antivirus haven't warned me.

And finally, the countdown becomes zero. The screen of my notebook distorts suddenly.

I am starting to panic because I fear of harmful malware or virus infecting my notebook. I then feel woozy.

My awareness fades quickly, and my head then flops down and hits my notebook's keyboard.

**ooOOoo**

When my awareness returns, a blinding light hits my eyes. I unconsciously close my eyes and shield them with my arms.

_"What happened? What's with this light?" _I mentally wondered and realized that when I was about to freak out, the crippling emotion disappeared, leaving me puzzled.

It is abnormal because I deem myself to be an ordinary person, and like any ordinary person, I ought to have freaked out by this unknown predicament.

After a moment, when the light is still blinding my eyes, I see something popping up in my vision. And it is something very outrageous that it makes me think whether I am dreaming or not…

* * *

Transferring the user's soul… successful.

No adverse effect has been discovered by the system.

The system is running without any problem.

Your Character Name has been set into "Hajime Nagumo".

Welcome! Below here are the system's keywords to access your power.

Say/think "Open Status" to access your Status Window.

Say/think "Open Skills" to access your Skills Window.

Say/think "Open Storage" to access your Storage Window.

Say/think "Open Party" to access your Party Window.

Say/think "Open Settings" to access the Settings Window.

|Close|

* * *

I look at the holographic screen calmly. Even though I'm physically calm and fine, but inwardly…

_"Holy shit! Did I get 'isekai'ed by internet advertisement? Yes. Yes, I am!"_ I mentally exclaimed.

Truth be told, I don't know how I ought to properly react to this situation.

* * *

**Hehe, thank you for reading my story. Although self insert Gamer fanfictions were sprouting like weeds and something that couldn't be said to be unique, I hope this story still piqued your interest. It was one of a few reasons why I chose Arifureta as the beginning of this story. The other reasons were due to my love for Ryo Shirakome's novels and my desire to write a self-insert gamer to satisfy my delusion.**

**I don't know what will happen to this story at a later date. It may turn into another train wreck or may become my prided masterpiece. I just wrote what in my mind, according to my mood. Whatever is the outcome of this story, I want to find out myself.**

**Before I end this section, I thank you for your time. And I hope you continue to read this just to satisfy my ego. If you drop this story one day, I won't hold on to you. I wrote this for my own satisfaction.**

**Well, then. Let's meet again in the next chapter! See ya!**


	2. I am the Protagonist with Cheats!

**When I checked my story, the words popped up in my head was "Holy shit!" I never expected to get +10 followers and favorites plus 3 reviews a few hours after publishing this story. I feel good, thank you!**

**In the review, there were some questions for me. I decided to answer them here. Let's see… In regards to my update schedule, to tell you the truth, I don't have any. I write when I'm free and to kill time. The more I have free time, the faster I will update. As another note, I work as a cashier in my family's restaurant, so my free time isn't fixed.**

**While we're discussing this, let me talk about the word count for each chapter. I'm going to be blunt. Each chapter will be short, around 2,000 to 3,000 words. But of course, more words can happen. Let's find out later.**

**There is another question that I deemed interesting. The a****nonymous**** reviewer with Gilgamesh ID mentioned about my character's taking Hajime's place and how it has no point due to the canon Hajime's harem. Let me enlighten you and the others who have a similar question in their mind. I think the charm of my story (Please, let me be a bit narcissistic for a moment) is in the self insert who took the protagonist's place. And due to that, you can expect this story to diverge from canon. After all, he isn't the real Hajime.**

**For the harem, Yue/Aletia is going to be the main wife, still. But the rest is unknown. Maybe, I'll let Shea get eaten by monsters in Raisen Great Valley. Perhaps, he will late in saving Myu and by consequence, missing a flag for Remia's route. Heck, he may accidentally kill Tio in her dragon form or he will be late in saving Kaori and Shizuku when they were attacked in the fake layer of Orcus Dungeon. There are countless paths I can pick because of my choice. And since this story is going to be a crossover with other works later, I don't lack female characters to throw into his harem. Furthermore, I don't want to create a too big harem for my character due to the problem I can imagine if I put too many girls into his harem later.**

**That's everything, I think. I thank you for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy the second chapter**!

* * *

In a spacious room with intricate murals of nature scenery and an androgynous person with a halo above their head, two dozens or something students wearing the same looking uniform and single teacher clad in a business suit are standing on an elevated plinth. In addition, there are other people wearing monastic robes and strange hats, holding staves or clasping their hands in praying motion.

These two groups have different facial expressions. The former looks discombobulated while the latter looks at the former in reverence and awe. Of course, there are some exceptions. For example, from the monastic robes wearing people, one person watches the group of students and a single teacher in satisfaction. Meanwhile, one student has a calm facial expression that is out of place.

That student is me, Ryan Schmitz, 18 years old, at least, mentally. You see, I am not in my body anymore. Somehow, my soul has been uprooted from my body and then has been transferred into the body of the protagonist of Arifureta: From Commonplace to the World's Strongest — Hajime Nagumo.

How did I know that? The answer is simple. I have received notice from my new power that looks like a system based on The Gamer.

Because of something I suspect to be "Gamer's Mind" or something similar, against my nature as an ordinary person, I am not freaking out when I should have been.

Truth be told, there are many reasons to freak out. Firstly, my soul just got transferred into the body of a fictional character in a fictional world. I just got Isekai'd after filling up an internet advertisement! And I can't help but think the one behind that advertisement is a bored Random Omnipotent Being. Secondly, I already know what will happen to me and the danger this world possesses. Thirdly, this accident is supposed to be impossible to happen in real life. It only happened in fanfictions!

_"Perhaps, I'm now the main character in a crappy self-insert fanfiction," _I wondered silently and recognized the change of it happening just like that is very high. But, I don't dwell on it.

I change the subject and focus on |Close| button at the bottom of the holographic screen in my vision. The screen then disappears. I then think _"Open Status"_ to access my Status Window.

A moment later, a new screen pops up in my vision. It displays my information and stats.

* * *

True Name: Ryan Schmitz

Character Name: Hajime Nagumo

Job: Gamer

Level: 1 (Next Level: 0/100)

HP: 100 (Recovery: 10% every 60 seconds)

MP: 100 (Recovery: 10% every 60 seconds)

Strength: 10

Defense: 10

Agility: 10

Magic: 10

Magic Defense: 10

* * *

I inspect my Status Window silently. Since I have read some fiction with RPG elements in it, I have a hunch about the mechanism of my Status Window. Still, I hope that there is a hint or guide to understanding my power better.

_Cha-Chink~!_

I blink my eyes after hearing that ridiculous ringtone in my head. Afterward, a new screen pops up. It displays information about my power's workings. And to summarize it—

True Name is my actual name.

Character Name is the name of the body I possessed.

Title is the crystallization of achievement. The equipped Title will give me a special bonus.

Job is my vocation. The applied job will give a bonus for skills related to the job. Since my Job is Synergist, the proficiency growth and the effect of any skill related to the Synergist job get boosted by 100%. And it seems like I can change my Job.

Level is the value of my existence. And I discover there is no counter stop. However, Level 100 is the counter stop for a normal human. To break through this level cap, I must evolve into something more than a regular human.

From Level 101 to Level 999, it is called God-class. From Level 999 to Level 9999, it is called Primordial God or Principle Incarnation class. Above that, it is called Creator/Genesis class.

I don't dwell on it since I am now still Level 1. If I raise my level diligently, one day I have 100% assurance to reach Creator/Genesis-class. But it is still in the far future. For now, I must focus on my survival while raising my level.

Level attribute displays my acquired experience points and how many points required to level up. Experience points can be acquired from defeating my opponents. By defeat, it means killing it.

Shockingly, I don't find the idea of killing other humans for EXP a reprehensible act. I assume it is the effect of "Gamer Mind" or something. Granted, a roleplaying game character won't mind about murdering other characters for EXP or Loots.

As an aside, the true nature of Experience Points and why it can raise my Level isn't explained. And it makes me curious. What's the true nature of Experience Points? Are they the soul of my killed enemies? No, that theory sounds unreliable. I remember the monsters in this world are soulless creatures, supposedly. Then, what is it? I quickly give up thinking about it and continue on.

HP and MP attributes are obvious. At least, it was obvious for anyone who has played RPGs. The rest are also obvious. Just by reading the name of the stat attribute, anyone can understand what they are — Vitality, Strength, Defense, Agility, Magic, and Magic Defense. I don't think that I need to explain in detail because the name of the stat is self-explanatory…

I can raise my stat attribute value by doing specific activities. Working my physical strength will increase my Strength; raising my stamina will raise my Vitality; increasing my endurance will increase my Defense; training my agility, dexterity, coordination, and reflex will increase my Agility; meditation and exercising my magic will increase my Magic, and by exhausting my magic or enduring a magic attack, my Magic Defense will increase.

However, there is no such thing as Stat Points from Level Up. It seems like my stats will rise when I level up.

After memorizing all I need to know about my Status Window, the help screen disappears. I then check out my Job attribute.

I am a bit dissatisfied when I find that I don't have other jobs to pick out.

"…let's change our location to somewhere more proper."

I look at the spokesperson and realize the man has more adornments in his monastic garb than the other priests in the room. The old fox is throwing his fake good-natured smile like it is a common commodity.

_Cha-ching~!_

* * *

You have learned a skill!

[Scan — Novice (0%)]: Allows the user to see the object's information. At the current proficiency, the user can see the skill target's Name, Title, Job, and Level. Cost: 1 MP

* * *

_"Oh, this skill is very important for gamer! Good, good!"_

Although it was unintentional, I still obtained the skill. Behind my calm mask, I feel happy about this pleasant accident.

I 'Scan' that old man and recognize him because of his name. He is Ishtar Langbard, the pope of the Church who worshiped the fake god Ehit.

Since no one speaks their refusal, we are led to another room.

On the way, I open my Skill Window.

* * *

[The Gamer — Master (Max)]: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows seeing the world in perspective of RPG's character. Immunity to psychological mass effect. Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores Vitality and Magic and cures all abnormal status effects.

[Plunder — Master (Max)]: Allows the user to steal skills or stats of the target within the user eyesight. Ineffective against the skill target at a higher level than the user's level. Cost: 10 MP

[Scan — Novice (1%)]: Allows the user to see the object's information. At the current proficiency, the user can see the skill target's Name, Title, Job, and Level. Cost: 1 MP

[Language Comprehension — Master (Max)]: Allows the user to comprehend new languages.

* * *

I was dumbstruck after inspecting my skills. The first skill, [The Gamer] is as I expected. They are the important components of the Gamer System. Also, I realize why I can't freak out when I found myself get dumped in my current predicament.

However, I never thought my joke about the other cheats I had written in the questionnaires will appear here as well.

_"Fuck! I'm gonna be overpowered as fuck!"_ I cheered in my mind.

A moment later, a new screen pops up and displays the mechanism of Skill Window.

As you know, there are two attributes inside the brackets. Technically, there are three, but the last attribute is part of the second attribute. Obviously, the first one is the skill name. The second attribute is the proficiency grade.

There are five different proficiency grades. From the lowest to the highest, they are Novice, Intermediate, Adept, Expert, and lastly Master. And because The Gamer and Plunder are gifts from the mysterious ROB who has sent me here, their proficiency is already Master-rank. In addition, some skills don't consume Magic to active.

I dismiss the screen and inspect my skills seriously. I want to try my Plunder.

Currently, we are still on the way to our destination. There are many lab rats around me. I don't care if it would screw their future since they are nothing but a stranger in my eyes.

In regards to my personality, you can say I'm heartless. But I call myself a pragmatic person. I am apathetic to strangers. However, it is my nature to cherish people who I am close with. This twisted personality of mine exists because I have been disillusioned by my shitty relatives.

_"I wonder who is this fellow?"_

Thinking that I inspect the group of male students before me. There are two, no, wait for a second! There are actually three boys. I don't know the other two, but the one with very thin presence, which made me almost miss him, is most likely Kousuke Endo.

After a moment, I shift my attention from Kousuke's back and then Scan the boy at Kousuke's left side. A window pops up in my vision and it displays the boy's limited information.

* * *

Name: Kentarou Nomura

Job: Geomancer

Level: 1

* * *

_"Geomancer, eh? Does it mean that he has earth magic or something?"_ I thought while inspecting his limited information opened to me.

_"Now, I'm going to try Plunder and hope I hit jackpot!"_

I prepare myself and use my Plunder on Kentarou Nomura, aiming for his Magic skill.

* * *

[Plunder] is successful!

You have stolen a skill!

[Earth Magic Affinity - Novice (0%)]: Allows the user to cast earth magic. Cost: ~

You obtained a new Job: [Geomancer]

* * *

_"Holy shit! I get a new job! Wait for a second! Don't tell me I can get a new job if I learn a skill related to a specific job? Hahaha, this is crazy! I can't wait until I rob everyone's skill… Well, except that Hero-wannabe. I don't want to get Ehit's attention before I'm strong enough to fight him and those fake angels."_

My competitive spirit as a gamer who will take everything that isn't nailed down and can be taken away is going on full throttle. I am glad that The Gamer let me keep my calm mask. Otherwise, everyone else will think that I have gone nuts if I suddenly let out deranged laughter because of my excitement.

I look around and spam my Scan on the male students as much as my Magic allows me to do. Soon, I find my target. Daisuke Hiyama.

As another note, my Scan proficiency has risen to Intermediate and I can check out their stats now. However, it is not enough. I need it to reach at least Adept grade to see their skills.

_"Daisuke Hiyama, I wonder what'll happen if you find yourself powerless? Will you still bully "Hajime Nagumo" at that time? I cannot wait to find out!"_

I smirk slightly before returning my facial expression to my new standard poker face. I can't wait until my Magic recover enough for me to use my Plunder on him.

For the time being, I continue inspecting my Gamer System. And we arrive in the grand banquet hall and take our respective seats around several long tables.


	3. Plunder, Plunder, Plunder!

"You can't possibly be serious! You're telling these children to go fight in a war!? That's absolutely unacceptable! As a teacher, I cannot allow it! Send us back right this instant! These kids all have families back home who must be worried sick! You can't just kidnap them like this!"

A loud protest was spoken by Aiko Hatayama, interrupting me from draining the boosted stat of my third target.

I turn at the source and see Aiko's childish face contorting in outrage.

Aiko Hatayama, the mid-twenties social studies teacher, stands only 140 centimeters tall, with a baby face and her hair kept in a neat bob cut. She is the daughter of a couple of farmers, but she chose a profession as a teacher.

I forget about her aspiration behind her choice, and frankly, I don't care. In the end, she is still a stranger despite she looks adorable as a puppy.

Seeing her I use Scan on her and saw her Farmer Job. And though her Job seems common, she actually has high Magic stats. Although I can't see it with my current Scan's proficiency, I vaguely recall that she has many farming-related cheat skills.

I shift my sight towards the students' reactions and see their teasing and compassionate facial expressions. They really don't have any respect for this legal loli teacher…

_"It seems like the 'plot progression' has reached this point, in which Ishtar has completed his speech and asked the otherworlders to fight into the war against Devils,"_ I thought silently and kept inspecting everyone's reaction.

"I understand your feelings, however… I am unable to return you to your world at present," Ishtar said, responding to Aiko's protest with his fake apologetic face that exudes a sense of helplessness.

At once, I catch the fast change in everyone's facial expression. They all look at Ishtar blankly as if they are unable to properly process what he has just said.

Silence fills the room. I feel the oppressive atmosphere, but my facial expression doesn't even twitch.

"Wh-What do you mean… you're unable!? If you called us here, you should be able to send us back, shouldn't you!?" Aiko screamed loudly.

"As I stated earlier, it is Lord Ehit who summoned you here. The only reason we were in that room at all was to greet you heroes and to offer up our prayers to Lord Ehit. We humans do not possess the power to interfere with other worlds, so whether or not you can return also depends on His will," Ishtar replied.

"N-No way…" Aiko slumps back into her chair, all the strength drained out of her. The other students all start yelling as the truth of Ishtar's words sank in.

"You've gotta be kidding me? What do you mean we can't go back!?" "You can't do this! Please, just send us back somehow!" "A war!? You can't be serious! Take us the fuck back right now!" "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

The entire class fell into a panic. And while this is happening, I keep my calm mask. Inwardly, I also feel a sense of resignation.

I already know about this, but the exchange between Aiko and Ishtar has affirmed my belief. It motivates me to get stronger faster, so I can keep my freedom and will not become another helpless and hopeless piece in Ehit's chessboard.

Subtly inspecting everyone in the room, I see Ishtar who says nothing and silently watches on as all of the students start to panic. Though Ishtar is silent, I can see contempt hidden within the depths of the old man's eyes.

At this moment, Kouki Amanogawa suddenly stands up amidst the hysterical group of students and slams his fist down onto the table with a loud bang. That managed to get the attention of most of the kids. Once he has confirmed that everyone's eyes, even mine, are on him, Kouki begins speaking.

"Everyone, there's no point in complaining to Ishtar. There's nothing he can do about it now. And… And I, at least, have decided to stand and fight. These people are about to be annihilated. Knowing that, how can I possibly leave them to such a tragic fate? And besides, if we've been summoned here to save humanity, it's possible we'll be allowed to go back once we've saved them… Well, Ishtar-san? Do you think that's possible?"

"It is as you say. Lord Ehit is not so unkind that he would ignore a request from his chosen heroes."

"And we've all gained some amazing powers, right? Ever since I arrived here, it's felt like I've somehow grown way stronger."

"Yes, that is correct. It would be safe to assume that each of you has the equivalent strength of anywhere from a few to a few dozen regular men."

"Alright, then we should be fine. I'm going to fight. If we save everyone, then we can go home. So just you watch! I'm going to save everyone, including us!" Kouki clenches his fists tightly as he proclaimed his noble intentions, flashing an almost sickeningly dazzling smile at the end.

_"Moron,"_ I mocked the hero wannabe silently.

At the same time, Kouki's overwhelming charisma is taking effect. Students who were despairing mere moments ago began to regain their sense of composure. They all look at Kouki with wonder, as if they are staring at the incarnation of hope itself. Most of the female students have adoration mixed into their gaze as well.

_"Morons, the lots of them."_ I snorted mentally, feeling utter contempt towards these sheep.

"Heh, knew you'd say that. Still, I'd be worried about letting you go off on your own… Which is why I'm coming with you."

Said a Japanese youth with a burly body and a vibe that just screams "muscle head." His name is Ryutarou Sakagami. Kouki Amanogawa's best friend.

"Looks like that's the only choice we have right now. It pisses me off that we don't get any real say in the matter, but… I'll help too."

Another student has spoken, and this time, it was a girl with a tall yet well-proportioned body, ponytail, and well-featured face framed by her black hair. She has a reliable aura and seems levelheaded, giving the "reliable elder sister" vibe.

This girl is Shizuku Yaegashi. Kouki's childhood friend.

"I-If Shizuku-chan's going to fight, then I will too!"

This one was uttered by a pretty girl with gloss black hair, soft and well-featured face, and well-developed feminine figure.

She is Kaori Shirasaki. Kouki's other childhood friend, though their relationship began with Kaori's status as Shizuku's best friend first.

Furthermore, this girl was the reason as to why the owner of my current body experienced many hardships in his high school life.

Kaori fell in love with Hajime Nagumo when they were still in middle school. Her affection for the boy started after she saw Hajime pitifully kneeling and begging at a group of thugs to stop them from extorting an old lady and her grandchild after an accident the child had caused.

She wants to get closer to the target of her affection, but she is blind to the unintentional harms she caused for Hajime. Due to her beauty and kindness, she was well known in their school and was acknowledged as a Goddess-like existence.

Kaori is the object of affections of almost all male students in their school. And because of that, the majority of the male students hold animosity and envy towards Hajime who always received Kaori's attention and affection.

_"That girl is beautiful, but she is trouble. She doesn't worth the hassle,"_ I contemplated silently as the super popular group did their shtick, which made me want to vomit sugar.

Suddenly, Kaori shifts her eyes and our eyes meet. She throws a beautiful smile in my direction.

I quickly avert my eyes, breaking our eyes' contact. I didn't do it because I felt embarrassed or flustered due to her beauty. My reason is to keep troubles away from me.

_"What's more, that girl is a real creep,"_ I added silently while resisting the urge to flinch and shudder from her look.

I have sensed her gaze focusing on me after I woke up in this body. It continued until everyone was guided to this place. When those pretty maids brought the meals for us and I was enjoying the soothing sight, her gaze became glacial and it made me feel uncomfortable.

Normally, I would have felt flattered if I got undivided attention and unadulterated affection from an attractive girl like her. But the feeling I got when Kaori did it was freakishly intrusive and dangerous.

I already know that Kaori's character was all over the place when it was something related to Hajime Nagumo, but I finally realized how bad it was after experiencing it firsthand. I now feel pity for the real Hajime Nagumo due to the suffering he experienced because of the creature called Kaori Shirasaki.

Reading Hajime plight due to Kaori's bizarre personality and actions was amusing, but being subjected to that is a very unpleasant experience.

All that aside, back to draining my current victim's stat.

So far, I have plundered the skills and status that belonged to Kentarou Nomura. I plundered 90 Magic from him. When I did that, I got a better understanding of how my Plunder works.

Putting aside plundering other's skill, when I plunder other's stats, the points stolen was equal to my base Magic. The first time I plundered Kentarou's Magic, I obtained 10 Magic. The second time, I got 20. Then, 40 at the third try. At the fourth time, I plundered the rest and left behind 10 Magic for him.

With my 100 Magic, I passively recover 10 Magic every 10 seconds. And the higher the Magic, the more points it will recover. Therefore, I can continue stealing other's skills and stats without a problem.

After stealing Kentarou Nomura's skills and stat points, I move to my next target—Jugo Nagayama.

So far, I have acquired a non-magic related skill, [Shield Mastery]. Also, I got [Heavy Knight] Job. Now, I'm almost draining up his Defense.

Finally, it finished. Now, he only has the average Defense. My next target is…

I fix my focus on the boy with a very thin presence, he is sitting on the chair between Kentarou and Jugo. If I didn't focus my attention on him for a split second, I will miss his existence.

That is how thin his presence is.

You may have guessed his identity. Indeed, he is no other than Kousuke Endo, also known as Abyssgate E. Kousuke or Abyssgate Lord.

At first, I hesitated because I quite liked Kousuke as a character in the story, but I forced myself to steal his delicious skills and appetizing stats. I kept insisting in my mind that I have done that for my own good. I need every power I can plunder from others for my survival.

Finally, the discussion comes to the end and we are led to somewhere by Ishtar. I haven't completed draining Kousuke's Agility at this point in time. After a few moments, I finish it and we have arrived at the platform that will send us to the Heiligh Kingdom.

While Ishtar activates the 'magical gondola', I continue on. My next target is Daisuke Hayama and his gangs, consisting of Reichi Kondo, Shinji Nakano & Yoshiki Saito.

I use my freshly stolen [Presence Isolation] to keep my presence from being detected by the quartets. My first target is Daisuke's [Fire Magic Affinity], and I acquire [Pyromancer] Job. Then, I continue on, plundering his Magic.

Finished with Daisuke, I target Reichi Kondo next. Due to his [Dragoon] Job, I obtain [Lance Mastery] and 90 Agility.

When I completed stealing what I need from Reichi, we are still on the magical gondola. And as I am doing this, I can feel the intense yet curious stare at my back.

I remind myself to not look back at the owner of this look. I already know who is that. The creep. The Stalker Queen. Kaori Shirasaki. How she can see me when I use Presence Isolation is beyond me…

My next target is Yoshiki Saito. Due to his [Aeromancer] Job, I obtain [Wind Magic Affinity] and the other 90 Magic.

After Yoshiki, I target Shinji Nakano, another Pyromancer like Daisuke. I get some experience for my [Fire Magic Affinity], increasing its experience to 50%. Also, there is another 90 Magic.

Then, I target Eri Nakamura next. I remember how this girl was a traitor and a psycho. Strictly speaking, she is Yandere for Kouki Amanogawa due to Kouki's naïve outlook and flawed belief of justice.

From Eri, I got [Black Magic Affinity], 90 points for Magic and Magic Defense, and [Necromancer] Job. After that, I stopped for a few moments because we have arrived in the royal castle of Heiligh Kingdom.

I continue stealing others' skills and stats as we are guided by Ishtar to meet the Royal Family. When the meeting happens, I don't focus on what happens, and I only concentrate on depriving others of their skills and boosted stats.

After we greeted the Royal Family, we are guided to another banquet hall. It isn't as grand as the one in the Church. At this moment, I split my focus between eating and stealing others' skills and stats. After the dinner with the Royal Family finished, we are guided to our respective rooms. The maids guide us, one for every student plus a single legal loli teacher. We are given a luxurious room for each person.

Before I left, I was greeted by Kaori but I didn't focus on her. Because of that, I got reprimanding from Kouki, the righteous motherf*cker! Honestly, at that time, I was absentminded due to my stolen stats and skills. I had surpassed Kouki's stats and had many skills listed in Skill Window.

For reference, my current Status Window is like the following:

* * *

True Name: Ryan Schmitz

Character Name: Hajime Nagumo

Job: Gamer

Level: 1 (Next Level: 0/100)

HP: 1000 (Recovery: 10% every 60 seconds)

MP: 4600 (Recovery: 10% every 60 seconds)

Vitality: 100

Strength: 190

Defense: 190

Agility: 190

Magic: 460

Magic Defense: 280

* * *

Those high stats are due to 15 students I have deprived of their boosted stats. Next, my stolen skills are the following:

* * *

[Earth Magic Affinity — Novice (0%)]: Allows the user to cast earth magic. Cost: ~

[Fire Magic Affinity — Novice (50%)]: Allows the user to cast fire magic. Cost: ~

[Wind Magic Affinity — Novice (0%)]: Allows the user to cast wind magic. Cost: ~

[Water Magic Affinity — Novice (50%)]: Allows the user to cast water magic. Cost: ~

[Black Magic Affinity — Novice (0%)]: Allows the user to cast black magic. Cost: ~

[Barrier Magic Affinity — Novice (0%)]: Allows the user to cast barrier. Cost: ~

[Presence Isolation — Expert (76%)]: Allows the user to isolate their presence from everything.

[Unarmed Mastery — Novice (50%)]: Increases the user's proficiency when fighting without weapons.

[Shield Mastery — Novice (50%)]: Increases the user's proficiency when equipping shield type armament.

[Lance Mastery — Novice (0%)]: Increases the user's proficiency when equipping lance type armament.

[Whip Mastery — Novice (0%)]: Increases the user's proficiency when equipping whip type armament.

* * *

Finally, I arrive in my private room. It is a lavish room, but I am not in the mood to appreciate it. My whole attention is on my new power. I can feel it inside my body.

"Kufuh! Kuahahahahahaha!"

I can't restrain my urge to cackle after entering my room and being sure there won't be bugs to monitor me. Since I'm currently alone in my private room, I laugh gleefully, enjoying the sublime feeling as if I can take the whole world with my current power.

I know that I'm still weak. I can't even become a threat to one of the countless mass-produced fake angels. Heck, some knight in this place is significantly more powerful than me. But I want to relish this amazing feeling for the time being.

After a few moments, I stop my deranged, cliché villainous laugh and begin my preparation for my next plan.

* * *

**Sorry for disappearing for the past few days. I was busy with my life… Oh, who am I kidding! I have spent my free time to binge read some updated fanfictions in this platform and other publishing sites.**

**All that aside, back to the topic on hand. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll write the next chapter when I have free time. And I hope there will be free time. Haha.**


End file.
